The wedding dress book 5
by beth the dancer
Summary: Piper looks for A wedding dress


The wedding dress  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(All three girls are in the living room talking)  
  
"There is so much to do before the wedding." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know." Prue said.  
  
"Ok let's get your dresses guys." Piper said.  
  
"When are you going to pick your dress out Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
"I haven't found one I like." Piper said.  
  
(At the dress shop)  
  
"This dress is pretty." Prue said.  
  
"Thanks, do u like it phoebe?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Phoebe answered her.  
  
"Good now I am off to get the cake ok." Piper said  
  
(At the bakers)  
  
"I am here to pick up a cake for Halliwell." Piper said.  
  
"Halliwell?" The baker asked.  
  
"Yes, Halliwell." Piper replied.  
  
"That will be $200 please." The baker said.  
  
"There you go. Thank you." Piper said  
  
"Good luck." The baker said.  
  
(Back at the dress shop)  
  
"Ready to go home?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes." Phoebe said  
  
"Can I go pick up the flowers first?" Piper said.  
  
(At the flower place)  
  
"That will be $400." The flower person said.  
  
"Ok, here." Piper said.  
  
"Thanks." The flower person said.  
  
"Thank you, bye." Piper said.  
  
(At the house)  
  
"God, this place is a mess!" Prue said.  
  
"Who do you think did this Piper?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
"I don't know but I am going to find out." Piper said.  
  
The wedding dress  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Prue and piper went to put the cake away)  
  
"There's a demon!" Prue yelled at Piper.  
  
"My cake!" Piper said.  
  
(Phoebe runs in)  
  
"What happen piper?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"There was a demon in here so I went to freeze him and he didn't freeze. Than he came to kill me and Prue hit him back and he hit the cake and it fell down on the ground than he left." Piper answered her.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't mean to mess your cake up. I call for another one right now." Prue said.  
  
"Thanks." Piper said.  
  
"Let get this place cleaned." Phoebe said.  
  
(Leo comes in the living room why they are cleaning)  
  
"What happen here?" He asked.  
  
"Same old thing." Piper said.  
  
"I just came to see if you need any help with getting stuff done for the wedding." Leo said.  
  
"Well I had a cake but you seen what happen to that, I got the flowers and Prue and phoebe dresses." Piper told him.  
  
"Where is your dress?" Leo asked her.  
  
"I can't find one I like." Piper said.  
  
"Well how about I go around and look for some ok." Leo asked.  
  
"If you want." Piper said.  
  
(Prue came in to help clean)  
  
"The baker said it will be ready on Wednesday at 4:30." Prue said.  
  
"Did you tell him I want it the same way." Piper asked.  
  
"Yes I did." Prue replied.  
  
(The door opens fast as demon comes in)  
  
"Prue! Hit him!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"That's the same demon." Piper said.  
  
"I am here to take the dress of the bride to be." Anton the warlock said.  
  
"Why do you want her dress?" Phoebe said.  
  
"If I take the dress of the bride to be…wait…why am I telling you?" Anton said.  
  
"Prue. Just hit him." phoebe said.  
  
(She hit him and he is gone)  
  
The wedding dress  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(All three girls are In the living room talking)  
  
"Let's go get the cake." piper said.  
  
"Ok, and after that we will go looking for dresses." Prue said.  
  
"That sounds fun." Phoebe said.  
  
"I thought Leo was going to look for a dress." Piper said.  
  
"He told me to tell you he didn't find one." Prue said.  
  
(On the way to the dress shop)  
  
"Are we there yet?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, we're going down town." Phoebe said.  
  
(At the dress shop)  
  
"I like this dress." Piper said.  
  
"No, it's to big."  
  
"How about this one?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Not my color." Piper said.  
  
"I give up. We've been to five store and you haven't found one dress" Prue said  
  
"let just go home." Phoebe said  
  
(At the house)  
  
"Piper can you come in here please." Phoebe said.  
  
"What? I just got to sleep." Piper said.  
  
"Well…look at this" Prue said.  
  
"That's Mom's wedding dress." Piper said.  
  
"I know." Leo said.  
  
"Don't tell me all of you were in on this." Piper said.  
  
"Yes when you run in and got the cake and flowers Phoebe took all the pretty dress down." Prue said.  
  
"And I just got it from the people up above." Leo said.  
  
"Thanks so much you guys. I love this dress." Piper said.  
  
"No problem." Phoebe and Prue said together.  
  
"I love you piper." Leo said.  
  
"I love you to Leo." Piper said. 


End file.
